1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to an internal voltage generation device, and more particularly, to a technology for stably supplying an internal voltage.
2. Related Art
As the degree of integration of a DRAM (dynamic random access memory) increases and a higher voltage is used as an external power supply voltage, the reliability of transistors is likely to be degraded.
In order to cope with this problem, a voltage conversion circuit for decreasing a power supply voltage in a chip is being actively adopted. If a lower power supply voltage is used, power consumption may be reduced, and if a constant voltage is set as an internal voltage source, the operation of a chip may be stabilized since a stable power supply voltage may be secured even though an external power supply voltage varies.
However, because load variations severely occur in a peripheral circuit or a memory array which is supplied with an internal voltage (VINT), it is difficult to design a circuit capable of stably performing an operation, in a DRAM.